In a variety of well applications, particulates in fluid flows can cause erosion of downhole components, such as erosion of sand screens and other completion hardware. The potential for erosion is a factor in determining proper control over fluid flow parameters. When bringing on production of a sand prone hydrocarbon producing well, for example, various determinations are made with respect to the speed at which production can be ramped up without breaching the filter media. Determinations also are made with respect to the optimum flow rate of production fluids to avoid causing erosion to the filter media or to other completion hardware. However, determining desirable flow rates can be difficult and the optimum or otherwise desired flow rate can change over time.